Perilous
by dECIPHERtHErAINBOW
Summary: Dating can be perilous, but that's what makes it fun.


Marceline was sitting at the bar, stirring her drink. She had just discovered earlier that Ash had egged her house, most likely as revenge for breaking up with him and kicking him out. Further proof of what an ass he was. But it happened months ago, she thought he'd be over it by now. And Bonnie recently broke up with her so she could attend her dream university. Marceline was happy for her, but there was still a feeling of sadness in her heart. Today was not a good day.

Of course, Marceline was at the bar, drinking her sorrows away. Until she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up, seeing that the throat belonged to a young man with obscure blue eyes fixated on her.

"Pardon my interruption," he said, his slight smile showing in his tone, "but may I purchase you another serving of what is currently in your glass?"

Marceline was slightly amused. She eyed him up and down. The young man was well kept together, which was unusual for this scene. "You want to buy me a drink?" she purred.

His eyes lit up, cheeks gaining slight color, before he somehow stood up even straighter and nodded an empathetic nod, offering a strangely charming smile. Marceline smirked in return.

"Sure you can" she said, her smirk turning into a smile. The man was slightly taken aback by how friendly she was being considering how brooding she looked earlier, but quickly recovered. "Why don't you sit?" she asked.

"Should I?" he asked, eyeing the seats carefully, "These look neither safe nor comfortable."

Marceline laughed, "They're just stools. Ever heard of those?"

"I suppose I'm just used to more, conventional seats? And I don't typically visit bars often," he mumbled, eventually sitting down on the stool next to her, clearly uneasy while doing so.

"Well you should sit _anyways_. This might take a while. I plan on buying you a drink as well," she said in a sultry tone, giving a playful wink before her eyes swooping over his frame and smirk resting on her lips. He blushed, trying to sit still, but the stool was teetering as he tried to cross his legs and process what she had just said. She had an air of darkness and enchantment to her, and it took him forever to muster up the courage to even come up to her. He didn't think he'd get this far and honestly didn't know what to do.

He started playing with the collar of his shirt, eyeing her as well as he motioned for a bartender. "How do you sit like that?" he inquired, gesturing towards her cross legged position he was trying to imitate, trying to make some more conversation.

"I spend way too much time at bars" she murmured, flipping her dark locks to one side to be able to see him clearly at all times. He was pretty interesting so far, not your typical sleazeball. Plus, he was quite easy on the eyes. The bartender finally made their way over to the two.

He motioned over to Marceline, "Another glass of whatever this lovely lady is having," he said coolly, surprisingly. The bartender nodded before beginning to mix the drink.

"Seems this isn't your first time," Marceline mused.

He blushed once more, running his hand through his hair. "It's actually been quite a long period of time."

"Sure," she drawled out, hand resting on her hands as she tapped her foot to the soft music in the pub. Somehow, the blush added to his adorableness and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Strange, she thought, a bit embarrassed by her own antics.

"Really!" he laughed and so did Marceline.

"So," she cleared her throat, "have you got a name, stranger?"

He momentarily glanced down at the ground before meeting her gaze, "You're going to laugh, but it's Bubba."

She didn't laugh, but gave a cheeky smile, "S'okay, I have a bit of an uncommon name as well," she held out her calloused hand, "I'm Marceline."

Bubba took Marceline's hand, slightly surprised buy how cool it was, before bringing it up to his lips and placing a light peck on her knuckles. Marceline couldn't help it anymore, and for once, it was she who was blushing as she slowly pulled her hand back and Bubba gave off a sort of radiant smile. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"That was ballsy" she noted as the bartender slid her drink over to her. She took a big sip of it, unsure what to do with herself. This was a definite first.

He laughed, "I honestly wasn't sure how you would receive that, but the outcome seems fair."

Marceline then nudged him lightly with her foot and her nearly fell off his stool. She laughed, watching as he regained his composure.

"This is perilous," he sighed, referring to whole prospect of the situation.

"Dating usually is," she said in a knowing voice, Marceline had been through it all, "I mean, that's what makes it fun."

He scrunched up his cute button nose which she found strangely charming. She took another sip of her drink, trying to hide her smile. But he could still see it, and they both knew.

"If it means anything, I think you'll make it out alive." she reassured, bringing her drink down with one hand and placing the other on his.

"That means everything." he sighed.

 **A\N: Back to this ship...I'll admit it's been a while but I do believe I've improved, though my love for them is dying out. I also hate how most of this was dialog, but there's always room for improvement. Anyways, review perhaps?**


End file.
